Various vehicles have doors for entering or exiting a vehicle compartment. Weather strips or trim pieces have been designed to cover edges of the doors or edges of the vehicle compartment. These weather strips or trim pieces can be visible from outside of the vehicle which can provide challenges to presenting an aesthetic appearance of the vehicles.